


他的房间

by Softydream



Category: LUCAS/TAEYONG - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softydream/pseuds/Softydream
Summary: 有互干，没有剧情，雷的不要看
Kudos: 15





	他的房间

李泰容擅自换房间去黄旭熙那里睡不是一回两回。

演出有间隔的时候晚上必然是一起睡的，最喜欢在浴缸里做爱，虽然总是弄得小穴里全是水，但是对敏感带的刺激也很大，而且浴室隔音好就不怕被人听见，两重门一关骑在黄旭熙身上能多放浪就叫得多放浪，小穴拼命吸吮黄旭熙铁硬的鸡巴，搞得黄旭熙常常十分钟就射一回。因为第二天还要演出所以李泰容不敢太过分，射一两次就会擦干身体出去在床上互相口交，李泰容有时候会因为白天太累所以很难再硬，但是鸡巴塞在黄旭熙嘴里就已经很享受了，所以硬不起来也要塞着。而黄旭熙的鸡巴每回都很精神，舔着舔着就开始操李泰容的嘴，李泰容拼命吞下口水和湿黏的腺液，卖力地给自己的小男朋友舒服。李泰容有时候也想这种过分热情的性关系是不是不好，但想想做爱那么爽就把道德问题抛到了脑后。跟黄旭熙做爱的快感经常让李泰容止不住哀叫自己要死了，也的确是爽到浑身发麻，呼吸停窒，鸡巴乱射一气，这对李泰容来说也是很不正常的。以前交往过的人不论男女都没让他疯狂到这种程度过。是因为黄旭熙长得帅吗？还是因为他的体温高，嘴唇永远都热热乎乎？李泰容琢磨不出来，只知道每次黄旭熙想做爱的时候，自己从来说不出拒绝二字。

这次巡演间隔时间较长，李泰容难得放了一天假。白天去景点打卡拍照后吃过晚饭回酒店已经八点多了，一问黄旭熙果然在酒店睡觉，而其他人基本上都还在外面没回来，这是个绝佳的时机，问起来就说去他房间看电影。李泰容把准备好的内衣带上，去敲了黄旭熙的房门。

黄旭熙开门之前肯定刚洗过脸，但睡红的印痕洗不掉，横在鼻梁上既滑稽又可爱。李泰容关上门，在玄关抱着黄旭熙亲，黄旭熙的脑袋压下来，睡在李泰容颈窝里舔李泰容的嘴，像在梦里吃奶。亲够了李泰容说先去洗澡，黄旭熙对他点点头，回去把电视打开，找了个科幻电影放。

彻底洗干净了李泰容光着脚走出来，黄旭熙躺在床上真看起了电影，李泰容看一眼屏幕，很老的科幻片，特效都过时了，看起来也很失真。黄旭熙看得津津有味，李泰容想待会你给我舔的时候也会津津有味。

李泰容网购了一套性感内衣，其实也没多性感，就是一件黑色薄纱吊带裙，内裤是不穿的，鸡巴还没准备好，垂在两腿中间。李泰容把裙子下摆撩起来，跨坐在黄旭熙身上，黄旭熙搂着他的屁股把他抱近自己，低头舔李泰容的肚脐，手指在下面抚摸睾丸，摸那里其实并不舒服，还有点轻微的刺痛。虽然自己的阴毛本来就浅，为了做爱的时候更舒服还是全除去了，失去那一层缓冲之后皮肤对直接的刺激很敏感。黄旭熙的舌头缓缓下移，含住李泰容的龟头，用舌根压住马眼，抬头边盯着他看边舔。实在是太舒服了，李泰容不敢去看黄旭熙的嘴，光是看着自己的鸡巴在那张嘴里捅进捅出就快射出来了。

最开始做爱的时候也完全没有抵触过口交，李泰容不会就让黄旭熙教他，两个人抱在一起整夜研究怎么让对方更爽，最后鸡巴都快脱层皮，浑身都是精液脏兮兮的，有点洁癖的李泰容以前想都不敢想这种性生活，现在也逐渐习惯了。

“再含深点。”李泰容朝前送屁股。

黄旭熙把鸡巴吞进喉咙深处，龟头滑过会厌，被逼仄的口腔紧紧裹住，又湿又热，李泰容揪住黄旭熙的耳朵摇晃腰肢，“舒服死了…”黄旭熙抬起眼皮看了李泰容一眼，眼睛里泛出笑意。黄旭熙摸着李泰容揪他耳朵的那只手，手指滑进李泰容的指缝中间，大拇指爱抚李泰容的掌心。

黄旭熙并不是在做爱的时候有掌控欲的类型，甚至为了哄李泰容开心，还会主动贡献屁股让他操。黄旭熙从没给别人操过，下面非常紧，李泰容爽得不亦乐乎，讲实话是比自己被操要舒服点的，趴在黄旭熙身上不肯下来。黄旭熙就说老婆饶了我吧，李泰容听不懂，没反应。黄旭熙又改口叫老公，老公老公，别操了，屁股好疼。李泰容对“老公”两个字有条件反射，以前黄旭熙把他的手指头含进嘴里教了他好多次这两个字的读音，让他做爱的时候喊，总是喊着喊着就变成了嗯嗯啊啊的叫床声。

李泰容小心眼起来，让黄旭熙也叫床。一开始捏着嗓子勉强叫了两声，边叫李泰容边揉他的鸡巴，叫声越来越脏越来越湿，发情公狗在狂吠，李泰容听着都要射了。时机刚刚好。这个时候改变攻守位的话，黄旭熙会变得狂躁且无视一切，只想着怎么报复李泰容，鸡巴又硬又烫，比炮机插得还快。李泰容被操趴在床上，边流口水边吃黄旭熙的手指头，两条腿被撞得发抖，为了让敏感点继续受刺激，李泰容过一会就要重新把屁股撅高，小穴被操得像熟烂的桃子，黄旭熙的鸡巴根本不能向外撤，稍微动一下就会滑出来。

“怎么流这么多水啊…”黄旭熙按着李泰容的背，用力顶到小穴最里面，想把水堵住，却对李泰容造成了更强的刺激。因为没戴套的关系，内壁被磨肿了之后怕疼又敏感，“旭熙别动…啊…”李泰容用小穴含着鸡巴，缓了好一会才直起腰，“继续继续…”

旭熙变坏了。以前把李泰容操到屁股受伤之后就会停下来，现在扪着他的屁股使劲往里顶，外面受伤了就操里面。肉穴夹道欢迎黄旭熙的鸡巴，争先恐后往龟头上挤，李泰容被干得完全失态了，膝盖下面垫着的浴巾被喷湿了一大半，现在又有点抑制不住的尿意。会不会昏迷啊，李泰容想，那岂不是要被人看见自己被干成这幅德行。李泰容沉浸在不着边际的幻想里，都没听见黄旭熙在自己背上喊他:“容容，别尿水了我接不住了，起来到厕所去。”低头一看黄旭熙手兜在自己已经抬不起头的鸡巴上，接了满手不知道是精液还是尿的体液。

李泰容连丢不丢人都没力气去思考了，扶着黄旭熙站在马桶前面，下面像被操出问题了一样滴着水。

“还有吗。”黄旭熙揉了一下李泰容的鸡巴，又挤出两滴。

“痛，”李泰容闭着眼睛说，“还想尿…”

黄旭熙寻思着李泰容会不会是站在地上腿痛所以没办法集中精神尿出来，遂抱起李泰容的膝窝托着他的屁股让他尿，被摸了屁股李泰容又有点起反应，黄旭熙又气又笑，说容容别硬了，赶紧尿吧，不然那该发炎了。李泰容手伸下去捋了捋鸡巴，才又淅淅沥沥滴下点水，小穴含不住精液，也开始啪嗒啪嗒朝马桶里滴。黄旭熙就这样抱着李泰容一分钟没说话，手指安慰似的轻拍李泰容的屁股。

电影只放了一小半，李泰容瘫在床上看着黄旭熙忙前忙后，销毁证据。睡裙胸脯的位置扯脱线了，李泰容想用手指把黑色的乱线按回去，指尖碰到乳头，李泰容停下来透过衣服看自己的乳晕。以前从来不看这个部位，只当它不存在。现在和黄旭熙做爱越多，它就越有存在感。李泰容对黄旭熙招了招手。

黄旭熙对他笑，刚才看见他在那边玩自己乳头就知道他要干什么了。黄旭熙掀开裙子，钻进去看李泰容的乳头。一侧肿了，一侧破皮，都不乐观，黄旭熙低着头含住破皮那边，用口水给乳头上药。

李泰容也不知道自己怎么了，可能有瘾，就算已经完全硬不起来还是舒服。李泰容推开黄旭熙，把睡裙脱了，光着身子要抱。黄旭熙抱着他转个面继续看电影。黄旭熙太瘦了，李泰容贴半天也贴不住他的胸，腰快成个“凹”字，鸡巴倒是先贴在了一起。李泰容无知无觉睡着了，醒过来换了一部动画片放，觉得耳朵旁边有东西在吵，问黄旭熙听没听见。咚咚咚的，吵死了。黄旭熙看着李泰容，笑得那么大两只眼睛细成一条线，又把李泰容抱回怀里，说继续睡吧，那是我的心在跳。


End file.
